Blow Me Away
by PsychoPicasso
Summary: A ramble on purgatory and the team within it. The righteous hunter, The mysteroius vampire, and the Fallen angel. My first attempt at a Songfic; song is Blow me Away by Breaking Benjamin. Please feel free to R&R...


**A/N 1-** This is my very first attempt at a 'Songfic'! The song is "Blow me away" by Breaking Benjamin. **This story takes place in purgatory.** I heard this and I just thought it was perfect! Please feel free to enjoy, grab some cookies, leave a review, cry in the corner if it's terrible, anything. I love hearing from you! :)

**Disclaimer- **Whoever said wishes come true was the world's biggest liar.

**Characters-** Dean, Benny, Castiel.

~Enjoy! :)

Xxx

_They all fall in line,_

_One at a time,_

_Ready to play,_

_(I can see them anyway...)_

Xxx

With a strong swipe of the blood crusted machete, the vampire falls, dead. He was useless; no one he finds knows where the angel is. But he can't give up, won't give up, not for the world.

Xxx

_No time to lose,_

_We've got to move,_

_Steady your helm,_

_(I am losing sight again...)_

Xxx

He turns to his accomplice, and shakes his head, nothing more than another foul lead. It isn't long before they hear approaching enemies, they ready themselves, raising their weapons and waiting.

Xxx

_Fire your guns,_

_It's time to run,_

_Blow me away._

_(I will stay in the mess I made...)_

Xxx

The ambush doesn't take long to arrive, three figures run towards them, approaching from the tree line. The first goes down easy, a well-placed swing with Dean's sword and he's down for the count. The second speeds forward in outrage, catching Dean off guard and taking him down with apparent ease.

Benny decapitates the third one with a swift slice to the neck, rendering him useless. The second one is on top of Dean, reaching for his neck with inhuman strength, when Benny kicks him off. The ghoul stands quickly aiming a punch that hits between Benny's eyes, causing him to stagger backwards. The flesh feeding creature raises his own knife and swings towards Benny's neck, when a hand grabs his arm.

Dean pulls the ghouls arm back with frightening force, causing a sickening pop as the shoulder dislocates. He pulls the enemy to his chest and raises his hunting knife to the things throat, and quickly pulls his arm back, slitting his throat as it falls to the ground in a bundle of limbs.

Xxx

_After the fall,_

_We'll shake it off,_

_Show me the way..._

Xxx

Dean offers his hand to Benny, pulling him from the ground with renewed strength. They check each other over, searching for any concealed wounds that could prove dangerous and continue forward after their search comes conclusive.

Xxx

_Only the strongest will survive,_

_Lead me to heaven when we die..._

_I am a shadow on the wall,_

_I'll be the one to save us all..._

Xxx

They find Castiel by a river, filthy, but well. After pulling the angel in a hug, Dean backs up and looks him over. He looked well considering the circumstances. He tells him that their gonna be okay, that he found a way out of this, but the angel refuses.

Xxx

_There's nothing left,_

_So save your breath,_

_Lying in wait..._

_(Caught inside this tidal wave...)_

Xxx

Dean persuades Castiel to come along, fight alongside them, but doesn't realize the events to come. Leviathans find them easily, and find out that Dean, a human, is stuck in purgatory. An easy target and way out.

Xxx

_Your covers blown,_

_Nowhere to go,_

_Holding your fate..._

_(Loaded I will walk alone...)_

Xxx

They need to stay a team, work together to stay alive. Their fate is held by a string, just daring to break and leave them dead. They trudge on, and soon run into a problem.

"Leviathans!" , comes Castiel's hasty shout.

They take off running, heading towards the portal, they're so close.

Xxx

_Fire your guns,_

_It's time to run,_

_Blow me away..._

_(I will stay in the mess I made...)_

Xxx

Two leviathans crash down in front of them, creating two puddles of sludge that are quickly turning into human form. Once completely formed, they rear forward, one heading straight for Dean, the other towards Cas. Dean swings his sword, missing by an inch; the leviathan uses this to her advantage. She jumps forward, sending him spiraling backwards causing him to drop his sword, both skittering across the dirt covered ground.

Dean kicks her backwards with his boot clad foot and crawls quickly to his sword. She comes forward again and raises a staff of her own, about to bring it down when Dean swings the sword upward in a frantic move. It catches her shoulder then slides across her neck in a smooth glide, her head falling to the ground shortly after.

Dean looks in Castiel's direction, he's on the ground, only able to watch as the leviathan hovering over him raises his all killing club. Just as he brings it down towards the angel, Benny grabs his arm, and pulls him back, cutting its head off quickly.

Xxx

_After the fall,_

_We'll shake it off,_

_Show me the way..._

Xxx

Benny helps Cas to his feet with one quick pull of the hand, thanks to his undead strength. Dean watches in awe as the vampire that wanted "The living lighthouse" dead, helps him to his feet. The angel nods as a symbol that he's ok, and as thanks. After that they quickly move on, the portal is a few yards in front of them.

Xxx

_Only the strongest will survive,_

_Lead me to heaven when we die._

_I am a shadow on the wall,_

_I'll be the one to save us all…_

Xxx

After transferring Benny's soul into Dean's arm, Castiel follows the hunter to the portal. They're running up a path, and that's when Dean realizes something.

"The portals closing!" He shouts with desperation.

They speed up, and are caught off guard as two more leviathans' crash down in front of them. They go around them, there's not enough time to fight them, and the portal is shutting quickly.

Xxx

_Wanted it back..._

_Don't fight me now..._

Xxx

Dean steps into the portal, he can't believe he made it! But he turns around and Cas is still climbing, the portal won't be open much longer.

"Give me your hand!" Dean shouts.

"Go Dean!" Cas yells right back.

Dean's stunned for a moment, they made it this far and now he doesn't want to go? He grabs Castiel's hand and pulls. He's a strong person, but with the current of air and the fact that he's pulling him uphill and into a portal, he needs Cas to climb.

"Cas! Climb!"

Xxx

_Only the strongest will survive,_

_Lead me to heaven when we die._

_I am a shadow on the wall,_

_I'll be the one to save us all…_

_Save us all!_

Xxx

Cas yanks his hand out of Deans, shouting at him to go. Dean stares in shock, but then the portal slams shut, cutting the connection between them. Cas turns back to the leviathans at hand. He's ready to fight.

Xxx

_I will stay in the mess I made..._

Xxx

**A/N 2- **How'd I do? Good? Bad? Terrible? Cookie deserving? Let me know by clicking the little button below, I love hearing from you!

Just another reminder then your free to go, I may not be able to reply to all reviews, but note that I do read them and I'm very grateful for the feedback!

-PsychoPicasso


End file.
